When Moms Attack
When Moms Attack is the third episode of the first season of Lizzie McGuire. Summary Lizzie is looking forward to an overnight school camping trip, but her popularity is put on the critical list when Jo volunteers to chaperone. Meanwhile, Sam and Matt are left alone at home, to fend for themselves. Synopsis Lizzie is excited over the prospect of spending the weekend on a camping trip with Gordo, Miranda and the rest of her science class, but Jo is more concerned with Lizzie packing enough toilet paper. At school, Kate teases Lizzie over her stuffed toys and sleepwear, and Miranda, trying to defend Lizzie, only makes things worse. As the class prepares to depart, Mr. Pettus announces that the girls' chaperone has mysteriously taken ill after eating in the school cafeteria, but not to worry: he has lined up a replacement. To Lizzie's horror, the replacement is Jo, who has brought along an enormous bag of toilet paper. After they set up camp, Mr. Pettus breaks the class up into teams (boys vs girls) for a competition to identify the largest number of plants and animals. The losing team has to pick worms for the next class project. Lizzie remains sullen, while Jo unsuccessfully tries to generate a sense of fun and adventure. During the competition, the boys ambush the girls and spray them down with super soakers. The girls lose the competition and have to pick worms. Later, Jo overhears the girls planning to get even with the boys, but instead of lecturing them, she gleefully helps them plan revenge. The girls sneak into the boys tent and lay traps for them involving shaving cream, water balloons, and toilet paper. Unfortunately, Mr. Pettus ends up springing the traps, and he's not amused. While Mr. Pettus meets with Jo, the girls wait in their tent, imagining the punishments that await them, when they return to school. When Jo returns, she explains that she took the heat for the girls, and there will be no punishment...for them. Jo, on the other hand, has been suspended from further chaperoning. As they pack up to leave, Kate blames Jo for the horrible time she had, but Lizzie, finally realizing how cool her mom is, threatens to tell everyone about Kate's stuffed bear Mr. Wugglesby, unless she thanks Jo for a great time. Meanwhile, with Matt Meanwhile, Sam and Matt, who have been left home alone, are scared by Jo's tuna noodle casserole, so they attempt to make duck l'orange, replacing the duck with ground beef. That turns out to be a disaster when the microwave explodes, so they finally give up and send out for pizza. Trivia *The episode was filmed from September 26 - 29, 2000. *Mr. Pettus was the name of the high school physics teacher of screenwriters Nina and Jeremy Bargiel. *Jo is seen here without her glasses on for one of the few times in the series when she's caught T.P.ing the boys tent. *A possible clue to where Lizzie lives: When Toon Lizzie is talking about how her mom is banned from further field trips, in the background is a copy of the book West's Annotated California Codes, a reference book containing laws for the state of California. *This is the only episode that Ethan Craft and Danny Kessler are both in. *Lizzie has a stuffed pig named Mr. Snuggles and Kate had a teddy bear named Mr. Stuart Wuggelsby. Pop Culture Sam and Matt try to cook using a cookbook entitled Cooking for Complete Idiots. *The title is an amalgam of a pair of book series that explain the basics of a given subject, for Dummies and The Complete Idiot's Guide to. ---- Gordo: I wonder if Spielberg started this way. *Steven Spielberg is an American film director. ---- Matt: I got a bad feeling about this. *This is a quote from Star Wars, when Han Solo suspects they've fallen into a trap. ---- Animated Lizzie: It's like Survivor, but for school credit. *''Survivor'' is a CBS-TV reality show where contestants are dropped off in a remote area. The losers of challenges are kicked off the show. ---- Mr. Pettus: The girls will be led by Mrs. McGuire. They will be the Tagi. And the boys will be led by myself. We will the Pagong. *The Tagi and the Pagong were the names given to the two "tribes" of contestants on the CBS-TV reality series Survivor. (See above.) ---- Gordo: Danny, what do you expect to find in the woods? Danny: Something like, when wild animals attack. *''When Animals Attack!'' is a series of television specials aired by Fox during the 1990s. The specials compiled graphic clips of various animals attacking humans. ---- Animated Lizzie: Tonight on Lizzie-Vision: When Good Moms Go Bad! *''When Good Pets Go Bad'' is a Spike-TV reality show featuring clips of animals attacking humans. Goofs *When Mr. Pettus makes a joke about the losing team having to eat something, nobody laughs. But in the episode, Jack of All Trades Lizzie says she always makes it a point to laugh at a teacher's jokes. *2 different video cameras were used during the sequence when Gordo was filming the "mystery chaperone." He is shown holding a JVC miniDV camera, but the LCD display of a Sony D8 was used for the shot showing Lizzie's mom walking through the door. *When Sam and Matt take out the tuna noodle casserole and put it on the counter, Matt says "It says to heat for 20 minutes at 350 degrees," but there doesn't appear to be anything written on the foil. *Lizzie says she has pictures of Kate and her kiddie things, Kate reacts to it like it can destroy her life. In the episode She Said, He Said, She Said, Lizzie says when Kate snores, "Finally, I have something on Kate, she snores!" Why would she say that when she has those pictures? *When the girls toilet paper the boys' tent, they use toilet paper because they had lots of it, but they also used mens shaving cream (we know it isn't girls' because it was white). Where did they get it, they wouldn't have brought it from home, why would they? *When Mr. Pettus is speaking to the students before the field trip, it's supposed to be in the morning, but the clock behind him says 3:28. *Lizzie tells her mom, "High fives are always really dorky, though," but later in this episode, she high-fives another student. *Look very carefully at the long shot of the school bus taking the students on the field trip and you'll see that it is almost empty. *It would have been difficult for the boys to sneak on the bus with all those super-soaker squirt guns that they attacked the girls with. Mr. Pettus doesn't seem like the kind of teacher who would have let them take them along. *Lizzie tells her mom the camping trip is "only overnight," but earlier in the episode's intro, Toon Lizzie said it was 48 hours in the woods parentless. *Lizzie accuses Miranda of saying to Kate that she wore "pink ducky" pajamas. Actually Miranda corrected Kate, who said Lizzie had pink puppy pajamas, by telling her they were ducks, but she didn't mention the color. When a picture of the pajamas was shown, the ducks were yellow. Quotes Miranda: I hope it's not Coach Kelly. I secretly think that she and Mr. Booth, the janitor, are the same person. ---- Gordo: Repeat after me: would you like fries with that? Danny: Huh? ---- Sam: You know the tuna noodle casserole’s sounding pretty good. Matt: That's the hunger talking. ---- Jo: I won't embarrass you, because I'm "cool Mom." Gallery S1E0501.jpg S1E0502.jpg S1E0503.jpg S1E0504.jpg S1E0505.jpg S1E0506.jpg S1E0507.jpg S1E0508.jpg S1E0509.jpg External links *When Moms Attack on Internet Movie Database *When Moms Attack on TV.com Category:Season 1